Histoire de Chambre
by Luxilec
Summary: [SPOIL SAISON 6 (EPISODE 4)] Rory cache son jeu et fait paniquer Eleven(Docteur) avec ces regards malicieux et sa curiosité pas si mal placée que ça. - Alors qu'il n'arrive pas à rester au lit, Rory va de nouveau étonner Eleven.


Deuxième fanfic que je poste ici ! Ce n'est pas de la grande littérature mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Personnellement, je me suis bien marrée à l'écrire. (Y'a genre 2 ans !)

Malheureusement, _again_, la série et les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Pas d'argent, aucuns profits, _nichts_ ! Je vous jure que tout ça c'est juste pour vous, et pour ma pauvre tête qui encaisse trop d'histoires tordues mais bien kiffantes !

Sur ce, bonne lecture _guys_ !

* * *

**Histoire de Chambre.**

-Et vous Docteur, vous avez une chambre ?

Bien sûr que j'avais une chambre. Avec un lit superposé d'ailleurs ! Quoi de mieux que de monter par une échelle dans son lit ? Décidément, j'avais beaucoup de mal à comprendre ces humains. De plus, je ne saisissais pas non plus le sens exact de cette question. Le Centurion avait, plusieurs fois dans le passé, prouvé qu'il ne disait pas toujours ce qu'il pensait et cachait bien son jeu. Je réfléchis alors à la signification de cette curiosité déplacée. Une seule image me vint alors en tête: Rory me souriant de toutes ses dents avec ses yeux malicieux.

Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais jamais pensé que le Centurion pouvait être cachottier et vicieux. Pourtant, ce jour-ci, je me rappelle l'avoir vu sourire d'une nouvelle façon. Il m'avait fixé intensément et s'était alors rapproché dangereusement de mon visage pour y déposer un léger baiser. Encore aujourd'hui, je peux sentir mes lèvres frémir au contact de cette chaire pure et humaine. Et bien sûr, encore une fois, je ne comprenais pas les actes démesurés de cet être.

Un coup il faisait l'idiot, et puis le lendemain, il devenait le super-héros de la demoiselle en détresse, j'ai nommé ma chère Amy Pond. Aaah, ma petite rousse préférée. J'avais eu l'impression de la trahir légèrement quand Rory m'avait embrassé mais, étant un incorrigible et impassible personnage, je n'en fis pas tout un fromage. Tout un fromage ! Mais d'où sortent-ils donc ce genre d'expressions sans queue ni tête ?! Ces humains alors...

Cette question me taraudait. Non, elle me perturbait carrément ! J'imaginais déjà Rory fouiller tout le Tardis à la recherche de ma petite salle personnelle pour s'y immiscer discrètement et me prendre par surprise. Je fronçais les sourcils de mécontentement. Puis, j'eus une idée.

- Dites-moi, Sexy. Pensez-vous que la question présumée innocente du petit Centurion avait une connotation coquine ou cachée ?

L'écran principal de la boîte bleue s'alluma dans un bruit familier et pivota jusqu'à moi. Ce qui apparut alors sur la petite télé m'étonna. L'image de la femme dans laquelle s'était réfugiée l'âme du Tardis se trouvait en face de moi.

-Vous ne devriez pas me sous-estimer, mon Docteur.

-Mon Tardis ! Vous avez donc réussit à recréer une image grâce aux émetteurs de cette télé !

-C'est un peu plus compliqué mais, passons ! Je vais tenter de répondre à votre énigme.

-Mon énigme ?

-Oui, votre... Comment on dit déjà... Interrogation, demande que l'on pose pour s'éclaircir à propos d'un quelconque sujet...

-Oh, une question.

-Oui c'est ça ! Une question ! A moins que cela n'était qu'une question, euh... Une question qui consiste à poser une question n'attendant pas de réponse...

-Une question rhétorique ? Non, pas vraiment à vrai dire...

-Je me disais, aussi ! Donc, votre réponse. Je pense que votre... Ah oui, votre romain vous cache plus de choses qu'il ne laisse paraître.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment.

-C'est intéressant. Merci... Sexy !

J'adressai un clin d'œil à l'image qui représentait ma boîte puis la laissai disparaître. Décidément, cet objet emprunté m'étonnerait toujours. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire quand j'entendis quelques pas derrière moi. Ayant reconnu le cadence si familière de la personne concernée, je me retournai tout guilleret.

-Eh bien Rory, vous ne trouvez pas le sommeil dans votre nouveau lit sans échelle ! -J'avais insisté sur le « sans échelle » voulant placer un peu d'humour sarcastique.

-On peut dire ça comme ça.

-Eh bien, parlez-donc ! Vous voulez un petit encas ? Ma petite boîte est un vrai cordon bleu, c'est le cas de le dire d'ailleurs ! Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences !

-Je sais bien...

-Quelque chose vous tracasse, Centurion ?

-Non, vraiment. Ce n'est rien. Je retourne me coucher. Bonne nuit, Doc'...

Rares étaient les fois où Rory me donnait ce surnom qu'Amy aimait tant: Doc'. Étrangement, cela me parut un bon signe quant à notre relation. Certes, à notre rencontre, ce ne fut pas le coup de foudre. Mais il faut dire que plus le temps passait, et plus je m'attachais à cet humain si banal. Enfin, banal, banal... Ce n'est juste que le dernier Romain vivant dans cet univers mais à part ça..!

Ces temps-ci je trouvais les actes et réactions de Rory de plus en plus désorganisés. Je me demandais même s'il n'était pas possédé ou manipulé par des Judoons ! Mais j'évitais de trop me faire de soucis. Notre principal objectif était d'avancer, d'avancer et…d'avancer. Vers où, ça je ne le savais jamais ! Et j'aimais ça... Cette excitation de découvrir de nouveaux endroitsà chaque pas ou à chaque arrêt que nous faisions à l'aide de cette magnifique et splendide boîte. C'était, comme dirait les humains, ma raison de vivre. Oui, c'était sans doute cela.

Cela faisait déjà quelques heures qu'Amy et Rory étaient allés se coucher, alors je décidai d'aller à mon tour me reposer. Je marchai tranquillement jusqu'à ma chambre quand je découvris une chose non identifiée sur le lit d'en bas de mon lit superposé. Le Centurion s'était assoupi dessus, avec un air satisfait et apaisé. Aux premiers abords, cela me déplut de savoir qu'il avait trouvé mon espace personnel si facilement puis, ce fut l'étonnement complet qui m'anima. Mais que faisait-il donc ici ? Et pourquoi avait-il cet air si confiant ?!

A cette vue, je décidai de ne pas le réveiller. Il avait l'air de dormir comme une souche et je ne voulais pas subir de courroux malveillant s'il s'avérait qu'il avait le réveil mauvais. Je me rappelais, un matin où j'avais tenté de réveiller Amy en vitesse, m'être pris un léger coup de poing dans le visage. A part faire craquer ma mâchoire, cela ne m'avait pas fait grand chose, mais tout de même ! Quelle violence ! J'étais sûr que ce n'était pas Amy Williams mais plutôt Rory Pond..!

Grimpant silencieusement barreau par barreau, je sentis puis entendis Rory bouger. Je fermai les yeux, espérant qu'il dorme toujours puis les rouvrit malheureusement.

-Doc' ? Oh... Docteur ! Mince, je me suis trompé de chambre ! Attendez, mais vous avez un lit superposé ?!

-Bien sûr. Les échelles, c'est cool !

-Mais vous êtes grave mon pauvre Docteur.

-Je le sais bien mon petit Rory.

-Eh eh, commencez pas avec votre complexe de taille.

-Je n'ai aucun complexe.

-Oui, bah moi, si !

Le visage de Rory s'empourpra étrangement ce qui me fit froncer les sourcils. Je le regardai, intrigué alors qu'il essayait d'éviter mon regard. Je finis par redescendre mes quelques barreaux puis m'assis à côté du Centurion qui parut vouloir s'enfuir en courant. Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Je notai que Rory se triturait les mains, ce qui, d'après mes connaissances, signifiait un certain stress et malaise. Je décidai alors de faire ce qui me parut le plus... Efficace.

Je levai doucement mon bras pour attraper la main gauche du Centurion qui, surpris, se tourna vivement vers moi, me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je lui souris dans l'espoir de le rassurer et lui serra la main le plus fort possible. Amy m'avait souvent dit que le contact avec les autres réconforter la plupart des gens. Rory était parmi ces personnes. C'était logique ! C'était un fait. Il était tellement normal, qu'il en était spécial. Et, alors que nous nous regardions, il se passa quelque chose d'étrange, de mystique peut être.

Le corps du Centurion parut se détendre, et ses battements de cœur se calmer. Il se tourna doucement vers moi et mis sa main droite sur mon autre bras, amenant ainsi nos corps à se toucher un peu plus. Un léger frisson m'avait parcourut à ce moment là. Je me souviens aussi avoir ressentit une petite secousse électrique quand, avec un regard déterminé, le Centurion avait avancé sans que je m'en rende compte son visage vers le mien pour finalement m'embrasser en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes. D'une manière pressée et à la fois timide, mes lèvres ne voulaient quitter celles du romain qui dans le feu de l'action se mit à mordiller légèrement ma lèvre inférieure. Quand nous reprîmes notre souffle, silencieusement, nous nous regardâmes, abasourdis.

Moi qui étais un Seigneur du Temps. Moi qui avais parfaitement la notion du Temps et de l'Espace. Les secondes passées en contact avec le Centurion m'avaient parues interminables. Chaudes et humides à la fois, ses lèvres relevaient à elles seules un vrai mystère. Tout à coup, elles m'excitèrent plus que je ne le voulus et je me jetai dessus, entourant de mes mains le visage fin de Rory, qui ne refusa pas cette soudaine fougue de ma part.

Aussi motivé et enthousiaste que moi, le Centurion s'était empressé de m'enlever ma veste entre deux baisers. Et c'est sans résistance que je le laissai faire jusqu'à ce qu'il pose une de ses mains froides sur ma peau. Je sursautai puis frissonnai d'envie. Je le poussai par réflexe pour qu'il s'allonge sur le lit et pour pouvoir être au dessus de lui. Il s'amusa alors à passer ses mains dans mes cheveux tandis que je laissai sa bouche en paix pour m'attaquer à son cou, son torse puis à son nombril.

Jouant avec la petite cicatrice de naissance du Centurion, celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Content de l'effet que cela procurait à Rory, je continuais de donner quelques coups de langue sur son nombril puis revins de nouveau sur le torse du jeune terrien. Rory finit par se cambrer et par gémir vivement quand je m'aperçus que mon corps appuyait sur l'entre-jambe déjà bien grossie du Centurion.

Souriant de satisfaction, je décidai de le taquiner un peu plus en m'allongeant sur lui de tout mon poids et de mimer de légers va-et-vient retirant ainsi des cris de plaisirs au Centurion, qui tenta de les contenir en vain. De mouvement en mouvement, je commençai enfin à sentir que quelque chose me déranger vers mon bas ventre. L'excitation avait pris le dessus sur mon corps qui le montrait parfaitement.

Nos souffles avaient beau être saccadés, je ne m'arrêtais pas. Mon envie de taquiner et de faire geindre le jeune humain était désormais à des années lumières. Je voulus aller plus loin dans la découverte de cette activité si plaisante. Toujours en mouvement, je passai mes doigts le long des côtes du Centurion qui frémit puis m'arrêtai sur un de ces tétons pour observer toutes réactions chez l'autre homme. Je ne fus pas déçu quand je vis Rory ouvrir subitement les yeux et crier mon surnom, plus excité que jamais.

L'évocation de celui-ci me fit réagir. Je pensai alors d'un coup à Amy et à ce que j'étais actuellement entrain de lui faire. Mon excitation retomba aussi vite qu'elle fut venu et je m'écartai brutalement de Rory qui me lança alors un regard étonnamment déçu et frustré. Je reboutonnai ma chemise et attrapai ma veste quand le Centurion se leva.

-Doc' ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se... Voyons Rory..! Pensez à Amy ! Ô Temps, mais qu'avais-je dans la tête ?!

-Bon sang, Docteur. Pourquoi penser à Amy alors que nous étions si bien tous les deux ?

-Nous n'étions pas bien Rory ! C'est mal !

-Est-ce si mal de combler un besoin ?!

-Dans ce cas, oui.

-Alors, est-ce si mal de faire quelque chose de plaisant avec une personne qu'on aime ?

-Bien sûr que n..!

Mes cœurs s'arrêtèrent. Mon cerveau bouillonna alors d'un coup pour analyser la dernière phrase du jeune terrien. Je compris alors le sens caché de sa question qui me parut tout à coup rhétorique. Mon cerveau s'affola et mon corps fit de même. De légers tremblements commencèrent à se manifester sous le regard étonné du Centurion. Celui-ci voulut s'avancer vers moi mais par un geste de la main, je lui interdis de bouger.

-Restez où vous êtes Rory. Restez où vo...

Il ne m'avait pas écouté et avait attrapé ma main pour me calmer. Il s'était alors approché de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras et me chuchoter des mots que je ne compris pas. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il m'arrivait et tout simplement ce qu'il me passait par la tête. Je décidai d'accepter cette étreinte. Je me laissai emporter par la chaleur humaine de Rory. Je la laissai m'envahir et me faire tout oublier quand mon romain préféré chuchota trois petits mots...

-Je vous aime...


End file.
